The Silence of the Lies
by Spell-Bound-Siren
Summary: First Passions ficcie! When Theresa confesses to murder to save Ethan, she finds herself fighting for her life, and for her heart. What happens when she finds herself attracted to her new lawyer, and another spin presents itself? E/G, T/OC, E/T.


Disclaimer: I only own Tony Foster, Beverly Rome and other minor characters. That's it, zip.  
  
Summary: When Theresa confesses to murder to save Ethan, she finds herself fighting for her life, and for her heart. What happens when she finds herself attracted to her new lawyer? How about when a surprizing realization comes into the picture? Will she live out her lie, or give it up for a new love? EW/GH, TLF/ TF, EW/TLF.   
  
  
The Silence of the Lies- Introduction  
=^*.*^=  
  
Beverly Rome looked out the door into the chaotic hospital. Doctors and nurses rushed about, the typical Monday night. In the mists of the madness, no one saw as a tear fell down the cheek of the silent patient in their room 35. No one but Beverly.   
  
Something about the girl.... well, woman... but barely....hypnotized the collage volunteer. She entered room 35, but the patient didn't seem to notice. Her dark chocolate eyes were in a world of their own, streaked with sadness. At one time, Beverly imagined, this had been a bright and bubbly young woman. At one time, she had a bright future, so what changed that?  
  
As Beverly turned to grab the woman's chart off of the door a voice startled her. "W...who are you?" the young woman's voice was thick and cracked from not being used.   
  
"Oh...oh...." Beverly fidgeted, "I'm sorry miss....."  
  
"Cr....erm...Lopez-Fitzgerald." The patient shifted herself up. " But, call me Theresa."  
  
"Well, ah...Theresa, I'm sorry, you just...um...looked ....afraid." Beverly nervously pulled her blond hair back. "And, well, I know how bad fright is."  
  
Theresa shook her head. "No, you don't." she snapped. She sighed, apologetically and looked out the window. "You don't know what pain is. When you face the electrical chair, and losing everything, all for the man you love, one that doesn't care about you, than you tell me what fear is."  
  
Beverly didn't need to know any more. The patient's voice was mingled with vaporized tears. "I'm sorry......." she whispered. _Wait.......the electric chair....???? _Ran through her mind. "Do....do you want to tell me what happened?" she pulled a chair up.  
  
Theresa turned her head to the woman. "Don't you read the papers, watch the news?"  
  
The blond shook her head no. "Half of it is just lies, people trying to make a buck. Like that whole Ethan Crane thing that happened a while ago, I mean come ON, who that important WOULDN'T know who his father is? It's crazy. The only reason I knew about that was Kristen, my sister, made me read the article."  
"Ethan......." Theresa whispered.   
  
Beverly was amused at the look in the girl's eyes. "You know him? You the house keeper's daughter or something?" she laughed, realizing that it was the wrong thing to do after seeing Theresa's face.  
  
"Yes, actually , I am. And, yes...yes I know him. He...um...he was my fiancee. And, to answer your question. Mrs. Crane loved Mr.. Bennett, but she wanted Ethan to be set for life, so she did hide his paternity from Ju.....Julian."  
  
"...................Woah.............." The volunteer's eyes widen. "I.....wow.....I had no idea...... I'm sorry........" she tried to recover. "So.......tell me what happened?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 1/2 Months Earlier  
  
Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald "Crane" lowered her eyes from her brother, and Sam Bennett. Luis paced around the floor like he was on pins and needles.  
  
"WHY??! THERESA, WHY?!!" He finally screamed. Sam just looked at her in disbelief. Luis's voice lowered to a normal tone. "Why the hell would you kill him?"  
  
"I told you, " She sat down. "Julian Crane ruined my life. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't need to be fighting for money. I would have been with Ethan, and this child. This bastard is his, do you think I WANTED this child right now?"  
  
Sam piped in. "Well, Theresa, ever since you were young, you've wanted kids."  
  
"I wanted Ethan's children, but that's not the point. I killed Julian Crane, and I admit it. I...... I can't hide any more, I want to get what I deserve. I need to own up to my mistakes, and this is the biggest one yet." Theresa sighed. "What's the worst they can do? Life?"  
  
"MAYBE you don't get it, sis, but you committed MURDER, they can KILL you for that! " Luis walked over to his sister, and brushed her cheek. "I've seen my father disappear, as well as Antonio, I.......I saw Sheridan..... I don't want to see my sister."   
  
Before Theresa could reply, Sam sighed. "I'm sorry Theresa, I don't want to do this, but you've given me no choice. " As Chief Bennett cuffed her ,reading her her rights. At that moment, Ethan walked into the station, his eyes meeting the watering ones of Theresa.  
  
"This is for you, my love."she whispered under her breath.   
  
"What was that, Ms. Lopez-Fitz......erm.....Mrs. Crane?" Sam stopped.  
  
Theresa didn't panic, just looked up at him. "Nothing, just praying. And, it's Lopez-Fitzgerald. I'm NOT a Crane."  
Luis looked like he was going to blow. "WHAT?! AFTER THAT STUPID COURT CASE, YOU...ahhhhhhhh!!!" he looked over to Ethan. "WINTHROP! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he slammed the man into the wall. It took two officers to pull him.  
  
"LUIS LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Theresa screamed from her bonds. Ethan, quite confused, walked over to Theresa. "Are you ok?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes....I'm fine....but....Theresa.....why are you in hand cuffs, and what is my fault? Why is Luis......I've never seen him like this. And, for that fact, why did you say you weren't a Crane?"   
  
"Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald confessed to the murder of Julian, ...son." Sam watched as his son went white. "You know how Luis is. He's convinced that if you hadn't left his sister, that she wouldn't have killed him......It's not your fault....." the Chief of Police was silenced.   
  
"T...Theresa, is ....is this true.......?" there was no reply. ".....Why?"  
  
"You know why, Ethan." she looked up, holding back her tears. " I wasn't going to watch you suffer because of him, and because of my mistakes."   
  
Ethan's eyes turned cold. "I didn't say I wanted him dead, Theresa. How could you do this? How could you do this to mother?"  
  
"Mine our yours?" she snapped back. "Ethan, my family is paying for what yo"  
  
"YOU DID?!" Luis snapped. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T KILL HIM!" all eyes turned to Ethan.   
  
Oh goddess! Theresa panicked inside. "No, Luis yo....as in I. Don't just accuse Ethan of something like that!"  
  
"How does yo come into I?" Sam questioned, suspicious.  
  
Luis sighed. "Yo is I in Spanish.... when momma or Theresa get upset, they tend to talk in half and half." he nodded to Ethan. "Sorry. I guess I'm just......shocked."  
  
"No offence taken." Ethan backed up, his eyes still on Theresa. "I never thought you would have it in you. I almost think I should thank you....... For telling the truth for once." he turned away.   
  
"ETHAN, WAIT!" she tried to stop him, but he kept walking.   
  
"No time, 'Resa, I have to find you a lawyer. And fast."   
  
As they lead her away to the cells, thoughts whipped through her mind. Ethan must have killed him. She was convicted of his step-father's murder, and yet he still wanted to help her. Does this mean he still loves me? she prayed. Hell Theresa, stop it, you need to grow up. the other part of her mind kicked in. Yes, he loves you, but your facing the court not him. Concentrate on living.   
  
Theresa was lead into a small cell while Sam made calls about a transfer, under "special" circumstances. Glares of pity and disbelieve bleared down at her as the bars screeched shut.   
  
A/N: mesa continue? Your reviews determine that.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
